


There’s Your Answer

by kayleebryant



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, LGBT, Maybe a Crackship, One Shot, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayleebryant/pseuds/kayleebryant
Summary: Lizzie Saltzman has always had a crush on the mysterious Hope Mikaelson and she can’t help but fall for her more after the incident with Dayna and the spider.





	There’s Your Answer

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t wrote a fanfic or one shot in such a long time. I just felt like writing something for Hizzie since they are very underrated, I would love to see them as friends in the show. Considering, I don’t think if they’ll ever be more than that. But who knows?

“Was she bitten?” Lizzie asks her crush. Hope shakes her head no.

Mg compels Sasha, “you’re gonna be fine, there was a party in the woods. You and Dayna had the time of your lives, but on the way home you guys were attacked by a mountain lion. You survived and Dayna didn’t, there was nothing you could do”.

“Dayna’s dead?!” Sasha says, tears forming in her eyes. 

“Just take it all away, tell her not to feel anything” Lizzie says, “you can’t compel her not to grieve” Hope says in annoyance. 

“I’m helping her!” Lizzie says, not knowing what she’s doing wrong this time. She didn’t want to make Hope angry. 

“Tell her that it’s gonna hurt. It always will. Tell her that some days will be harder than others but eventually she’ll remember the good times she had with Dayna too. Tell her to hold onto those because it’s the key to getting through this.” Hope says her eyes getting watery. Lizzie can’t help but stare at the shorter girl. They make eye contact for a few seconds before Hope turns around and walks away. 

Lizzie realizes how Hope must feel. She feels bad for never being kind to the girl when she was at her worst. Lizzie always tried to mask her feelings for the brunette and by doing so she was a real bitch and probably made Hope hate her even more than before. 

“Wait Hope!” Lizzie calls out, Hope ignores her and walks into the school. 

“I got this, you go” Mg says and Lizzie nods, “thanks Mg!”

Lizzie runs into the school and looks around. Everyone is probably sleeping by now. The blonde tip toes through the hallway and up to Hope’s room. 

Lizzie sees the girl close her door and Lizzie rushes to it. “Hope please I know you know I followed you” Lizzie knocks on her door softly. 

“Go away Lizzie” Hope says, her voice muffled. 

“I’m not leaving until you open the door” Lizzie says her arms crossed over her chest. 

The door opens softly. “Are you gonna leave now?” Hope sniffles. Lizzie notices her tear stained cheeks and Lizzie shakes her head no, Hope goes to close the door again but the taller girl stops it with her foot. 

“Look I know we are supposed to be like frenemies or whatever but I don’t want to leave knowing you are crying” Lizzie says with a sigh, Hope shockingly steps aside and let’s Lizzie in. 

Lizzie looks in Hope’s room. She’s actually never seen her room before. I mean she has dreamed about being in her room before but- never mind. 

Hope plops herself down on her bed, her head in her pillow. Lizzie sits down next to her. “I’m sorry for always being a bitch to you, I just I guess I get jealous” Lizzie admits, Hope looks up at her and sits up straight. 

“My dad is always with you and just always talks about you.” Lizzie looks at Hope, “but I guess I never realized why he does that”. “It’s fine Lizzie” Hope shrugs it off. 

“It’s not fine okay? I was a bitch to you and I apologize” Lizzie says sincerely. Hope can’t tell if this is all a dream or if it’s reality. Is thee Lizzie Saltzman apologizing for once?

“I’m sorry too” Hope says with a slight smile. “Do you mind sleeping with me tonight?” Hope blurts out and blushes. “Not like that” Hope says nervously. “I-I guess, sure” Lizzie stutters. “I guess I just need someone for once, I’m always alone” Hope explains, “you don’t need to explain, I get it” Lizzie smiles. 

Hope lays down under her blanket while Lizzie closes the door and turns off her lights. 

Lizzie gets in besides her and tries to not make it awkward. 

“You know you can get closer, I don’t want you falling off the bed” Hope chuckles. Lizzie blushes thankful that Hope can’t see it. Lizzie scoots closer and she can feel Hope’s eyes on her. 

“Thank you Lizzie” Hope says with a yawn. 

\- 

Lizzie wakes up with an arm wrapped around her waist. Her eyes shoot open as she realizes who’s by her side. 

Hope is still sound asleep and Lizzie’s heart melts at the sight of the sleeping beauty. 

Lizzie looks at the clock, it’s almost time for breakfast. 

She admires Hope a little bit more before the girl then wakes up as well. Hope gets up quickly realizing how close her and Lizzie were. “Good morning” Lizzie giggles. “Good morning” Hope smiles. 

“Wanna get breakfast?” The blonde asks, “sure just let me get ready” Hope says going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth. Lizzie waits and looks at Hope’s picture on the side table. Her father, uncles and aunts all pictured. Lizzie frowns, she can’t even imagine what Hope has been through. 

The girls walk out of the room together and the students look at them both, confused expressions on their faces. 

“Did hell just freeze over?” A vampire whispered to another. 

The girls get to the dining hall and Josie looks up from her book in shock. “Uhh good morning” she smiles. “Good morning Josie!” Lizzie exclaims. “Hope and I are friends now, don’t need to worry”. “She’s actually right” Hope nods. 

“And how did this happen?” Josie asks, “enough about us, how are you?” Lizzie asks her twin sister. Hope and Josie look at each other astounded. Is Lizzie actually caring how Josie is for a change? 

“I’m good I guess” Josie says shyly. 

“I’m ecstatic to be honest” Lizzie says with a bright smile on her face. “I can tell” Josie smiles. Hope excuses herself and gets up to go get breakfast. 

“Seriously Lizzie are you okay?” Josie whispers to her. 

“Yes sis I’m perfectly fine!” 

“Well Lizzie I actually have to tell you somethin-“ Josie gets cut off when Penelope sits down next to them. 

“Hey babe” she pecks Josie’s cheek and she blushes. 

“That’s what I was supposed to tell you” Josie says awkwardly. “Well did that kiss with Raf turn you gayer?” Hope says coming over with her tray as sits back down. 

Penelope smirks at Lizzie and Lizzie looks to Josie, “it’s fine Jo” Lizzie smiles. “Wait really?” Penelope and Josie ask in unison. They all look at Lizzie confused. “Yeah, I think you guys always belonged together” Lizzie says picking a strawberry off of Josie’s tray. 

“Did someone exchange bodies with Lizzie today?” Josie asks. 

“Nope I just woke up feeling FANTASTIC” Lizzie says and Hope blushes. 

“She must’ve had a good nights sleep” Hope says, Lizzie then smiles at the tribrid. 

-

For the rest of the day Lizzie spent time with Hope getting to know the girl more and more. Lizzie was seriously crushing on her, hard. 

They were currently watching a Netflix movie. A romance movie actually. Shockingly, Hope picked it out. Lizzie always knew Hope must’ve been a hopeless romantic at heart. 

Although Lizzie couldn’t concentrate on the movie with Hope sitting so close to her. She couldn’t even remember the title of the movie. All she knew was Hope’s favorite actor, Ryan Reynolds was in it. 

Hope pauses the movie and looks at Lizzie. “You’ve been staring at me all night, what’s wrong?” Hope asks, her voice laced with concern. 

“I just have to ask you something”.

“I was wondering if maybe you’d want to be my date to my birthday party on Friday?” Lizzie finally says it, her face turning as red as a tomato. 

Hope hesitates a bit, “I mean just forget that I as-“ before Lizzie can finish Hope smashes her lips onto hers. 

Lizzie gets startled but then kisses the tribrid back. 

“There’s your answer” Hope says with a smile. 

“So is that a yes?” Lizzie says in shock. She still can’t believe Hope just did that. 

“Yes, you dork” Hope says before pulling Lizzie into another passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END! Thanks for reading this horrible one shot. If you wanna message me, my Instagram is @gpgedits :)


End file.
